


Os Marotos leem Harry Potter

by VihVoloch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, ansiosaaaa, primeira fic em anos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihVoloch/pseuds/VihVoloch
Summary: Os marotos leem o epilogo de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte





	Os Marotos leem Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos ~~~  
> James =Tiago  
> Pontas = Tiago  
> Quem é a louca que escreve a reação dos marotos ao epilogo antes de escrever a reação ao 7 livros? Prazer, Viviane  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Ah meu merlin quase esqueci de avisar! A reação deles conta que eles já leram o sétimo livro

_ **DEZENOVE ANOS DEPOIS** – leu Sirius

_ Tanto tempo assim? – disse Tiago ansioso – Leia logo!

**O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã,**

_Ahhh, primeiro de setembro, nos vamos ver um novo ano de Harry? – disse Lílian ansiosa

_ Mas Harry já terminou a escola, não? – apontou Remo

_ E isso se passa 19 anos depois – concordou Tiago – Então ...

_ Talvez Harry estivesse levando alguém, ou – começou Sirius

_ Só leia Sirius – disse Lílian ansiosa

**e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida, a fumaça que os carros expeliam e as respirações dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas sacudiam em cima dos carrinhos cheios que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva acompanhava chorosa os irmãos, agarrada à mão do pai.**

**– Não vai demorar muito, e você também irá – disse-lhe Harry.**

_ Espera ... – começou Tiago

_ PONTAS VOCÊ É VOVO... – gritou Sirius

_ É eu ... é – Tiago tentou dizer

_ Vamos lá, vamos lá, quero saber mais sobre a mini pontAs – disse Sirius animado

_ Não a chame assim, ela tem um nome! – disse Lílian

_ OOOO, SEU LADO DE AVO JÁ ESTA APARECENDO EM VOCÊ RUIVA

Lílian o ignorou – _ Afinal, qual seria o nome dela?

**– Dois anos – fungou Lílian. – Quero ir agora!**

_ Lílian? O nome dela é Lílian? – disse Lílian com um meio sorriso

_ É o que esta escrito aqui ... – confirmou Sirius

_ Harry nomeou sua filha em minha homenagem ..?

_ Mas é claro, Harry faria isso – disse Tiago agora concordando

**Os passageiros olharam curiosos para as corujas quando a família se encaminhou em ziguezague para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Alvo**

_ Quem?

_ Mais um?

_ Alvo de Alvo Dumbledore?

**chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do barulho reinante; seus dois filhos**

_ “Seus dois filhos”, “sua filha”

_ 3 novos Potter’s!

**tinham retomado a discussão começada no carro.**

**– Não quero ir! Não quero ir para Sonserina!**

**– Tiago, dá um tempo! – pediu Gina.**

_ Gina? Tipo Gina Weasley?

_ Como se fosse alguma supresa ela acabar junto com o Harry

_ Fico feliz, eles parecem fazer um casal agradável

_ Certo .. – começou Sirius contando com os dedos – Harry deu o nome para a filha dele de Lílian, de um dos filhos dele de Alvo e o outro ele chamou de Tiago?

_ É o que parece – disse Tiago sem saber muito bem o que falar

_ Quais serão seus nomes do meio?

_ Hm .. porque?

_ Nomes do meio são importantes!

**– Eu só disse que ele talvez fosse – defendeu-se Tiago, rindo do irmão mais novo. – Não vejo problema nisso. Ele talvez vá para Sonse...**

**Tiago, porém, viu o olhar da mãe e se calou. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Lançando ao irmão um olhar ligeiramente arrogante por cima do ombro, Tiago apanhou o carrinho que a mãe levava e saiu correndo. Um instante depois tinha desaparecido.**

**– Vocês vão escrever para mim, não vão? – perguntou Alvo aos pais, capitalizando imediatamente a ausência momentânea do irmão.**

**– Todo dia, se você quiser – respondeu Gina.**

**– Todo dia não – replicou Alvo, depressa. – O Tiago diz que a maioria dos alunos recebe carta de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.**

_ Irmãos mais novos, sempre acreditam em qualquer coisa que lhe dizem

**– Escrevemos para Tiago três vezes por semana no ano passado – contestou Gina. – E você não acredite em tudo que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts – acrescentou Harry. – Ele gosta de brincar, o seu irmão.**

_ Aaaah .. gostaria de saber mais sobre eles

**Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho e ganharam velocidade. Ao alcançarem a barreira, Alvo fez uma careta, mas a colisão não ocorreu. Em vez disso, a família emergiu na plataforma nove e meia, que estava encoberta pela densa fumaça clara que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts. Vultos indistintos pululavam na névoa, em que Tiago já desaparecera.**

**– Onde eles estão? – perguntou Alvo, ansioso, espiando os vultos brumosos pelos quais passavam ao avançar pela plataforma.**

**– Nós os acharemos – tranquilizou-o Gina.**

_ Eles quem?

_ Se você continuar a ler nos saberemos Sirius

**Mas o vapor era denso, e estava difícil distinguir os rostos das pessoas. Separadas dos donos, as vozes ecoavam anormalmente altas. Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sonoramente sobre o regulamento para uso de vassouras, e ficou feliz de ter um pretexto para não parar e cumprimentar...**

**– Acho que são eles, Al – disse Gina, de repente.**

**Um grupo de quatro pessoas que estava parado ao lado do último vagão emergiu da névoa. Seus rostos só entraram em foco quando Harry, Gina, Lílian e Alvo estavam quase em cima deles.**

**– Oi – disse Alvo, parecendo imensamente aliviado. Rosa, que já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts recém-compradas, deu-lhe um grande sorriso.**

**– Afinal, conseguiu estacionar direito? – perguntou Rony**

_ Rony!

_ Depois de todos esses anos, eles continuam amigos

_ Alvo e Rosa irão juntos para Hogwarts e serão melhores amigos, assim como Harry e Rony a Harry.

**– Eu consegui. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de motorista dos trouxas, não é mesmo? Achou que eu ia precisar confundir o examinador.**

**– Não pensei, não – replicou Hermione –, fiz a maior fé em você.**

**– Pois eu o confundi, mesmo – sussurrou Rony para Harry, quando, juntos, embarcaram o malão e a coruja de Alvo no trem. – Só me esqueci de olhar pelo retrovisor externo, e, cá entre nós, posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.**

**De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rosa,**

_ Rony e Harry são realmente amigos hein? Até seus filhos são amigos

_ Isso é normal entre crianças dessa idade, não sei porque a surpresa

**entretidos em uma animada discussão sobre a Casa para a qual seriam selecionados, quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts. – Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós o deserdaremos – ameaçou Rony –, mas não estou pressionando ninguém.**

_ Isso é tão errado! Vai fazer as crianças ficarem com medo de quando forem selecionados, não deveria ser assim!

_ Ele só esta brincando Lírio, se acalma

**– Rony! Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rosa ficaram muito preocupados.**

_ Eu falei!

**– Ele não está falando sério – disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Rony já não estava prestando atenção. Atraindo o olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça para um ponto a uns cinquenta metros. O vapor tinha rareado por um momento, e três pessoas estavam paradas destacando-se contra a névoa em movimento.**

**– Veja só quem está ali. Draco Malfoy**

_ O que ele está fazendo ali?

_ E se for uma armadilha? E se eles quiser machucar as crianças e ..

_ Alice! Harry salvou Draco no ultimo ano dele, tenho certeza que ele só esta indo embarcar o filho ou filha dele

**estava parado com a mulher e o filho,**

_Viu, eu falei

Alice murmurou alguma coisa mas ficou quieta

**um sobretudo escuro abotoado até o pescoço. Seus cabelos já revelavam entradas que salientavam o seu queixo fino. O novo aluno parecia com Draco tanto quanto Alvo parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olhando para ele, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou.**

**– Então aquele é o pequeno Escórpio – comentou Rony em voz baixa. – Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.**

**– Rony, pelo amor de Deus. – O tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade de rir. – Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!**

_ Isso nunca acaba bem

**– Você tem razão, desculpe. – Mas, incapaz de se conter, ele acrescentou: – Mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue puro.**

**– Ei!**

**Tiago reaparecera; tinha se livrado do malão, da coruja e do carrinho e, evidentemente, estava fervilhando de novidades.**

**– Teddy está lá atrás – disse ele, sem fôlego, apontando por cima do ombro para as gordas nuvens de vapor. – Acabei de ver! E adivinhe o que ele está fazendo? Se agarrando com a _Victoire_!**

**Ele ergueu os olhos para os adultos, visivelmente desapontado com a falta de reação.**

Sirius começou a rir igual a doido enquanto todos olhavam para ele, antes que alguém pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ele voltou a ler

**– O nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin!**

_ Mas ele era um um bebezinho!

_ Isso é 19 anos depois, Teddy tem 19 anos!

_ 19 anos e uma namorada, provavelmente noiva ee

_ Sirius continua lendo!

**Agarrando a nossa Victoire! Nossa prima! E perguntei a Teddy que é que ele estava fazendo...**

_ Ele perguntou?

_ Pobre Teddy

**– Você interrompeu os dois? – indagou Gina. – Você é igualzinho ao Rony...**

**– ... e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois me disse para dar o fora. Ele está agarrando ela! – acrescentou Tiago, preocupado que não tivesse sido suficientemente claro. Alguns risos envergonhados foram ouvidos pela sala**

**– Ah, seria ótimo se os dois se casassem! – sussurrou Lílian enlevada. – Então o Teddy ia realmente fazer parte da nossa família!**

**– Ele já aparece para jantar quatro vezes por semana – disse Harry. – Por que não o convidamos para morar de uma vez conosco?**

**– É! – concordou Tiago, entusiasmado. – Eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com o Alvo... Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!**

**– Não – disse Harry, com firmeza –, você e Al só dividirão um quarto quando eu quiser ter a casa demolida. _Queria poder conhecer os dois ...**

**Ele consultou o velho relógio arranhado que, no passado, tinha pertencido a Fábio Prewett.**

**– São quase onze horas, é melhor embarcar.**

**– Não se esqueça de transmitir a Neville o nosso carinho! – recomendou Gina a Tiago ao abraçá-lo.**

_Neville virou professor?

_Que legal!

_ Ele merece!!

**– Mamãe! Não posso transmitir _carinho_ a um professor! **

**– Mas você _conhece_ Neville... **

**Tiago girou os olhos para o alto.**

**– Aqui fora, sim, mas, na escola, ele é o professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia falando em carinho...**

**E, balançando a cabeça para a tolice da mãe, ele sapecou um pontapé em Alvo.**

**– A gente se vê, Al. Cuidado com os testrálios.**

**– Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis. _Você disse que eram invisíveis!_ **

**Tiago, porém, riu apenas, permitiu que a mãe o beijasse, deu no pai um rápido abraço e saltou para o trem que se enchia rapidamente. Eles o viram acenar e sair correndo pelo corredor à procura dos amigos.**

**– Não precisa se preocupar com os testrálios – disse Harry a Alvo. – São criaturas meigas, não têm nada de apavorante. E, de qualquer modo, você não irá para a escola de carruagem, irá de barco.**

_ Harry vai ser um pai tão bom ... – choramingou Lílian

Tiago passou um braço pela cintura da mesma a abraçando quando a deixava chorar, ele acenou para que Sirius continua-se a ler

**Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo.**

**– Vejo vocês no Natal.**

**– Tchau, Al – disse Harry, e o filho o abraçou. – Não esqueça que Hagrid o convidou para tomar chá na próxima sexta-feira.**

_Ah Hagrid .. sempre esteve presente ...

**Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até aprender como se faz. E não deixe Tiago enrolar você.**

**– E se eu for para Sonserina?**

**O sussurro foi apenas para o pai, e Harry percebeu que só o momento da partida poderia ter forçado Alvo a revelar como o seu medo era grande e sincero.**

**Harry se abaixou de modo a deixar o rosto do menino ligeiramente acima do dele. Dos seus três filhos, apenas Alvo herdara os olhos de Lílian.**

Lílian fungou, escondendo o rosto no braço de Tiago

**– Alvo Severo**

_ Severo?

_ Harry nomeou o meu neto de Seboso?

_ Não foi você mesmo que disse que nomes do meio são importantes?

_ Retiro o que disse

**– disse Harry, baixinho, para ninguém mais, exceto Gina, poder ouvir, e ela teve tato suficiente para fingir que acenava para Rosa, que já estava no trem –, nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.**

_ Hm ...

**– Mas _me diga..._**

**– ... então, a Sonserina terá ganhado um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós, Al. Mas, se fizer para você, poderá escolher a Grifinória em vez da Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor leva em consideração a sua escolha.**

**– Sério?**

**– Levou comigo.**

**Ele jamais contara isso a nenhum dos filhos, e notou o assombro no rosto de Alvo ao ouvi-lo. Agora, entretanto, as portas estavam começando a se fechar ao longo do trem vermelho, e os contornos indistintos dos pais se aglomeravam ao avançar para os beijos finais, as recomendações de última hora. Alvo pulou para o vagão, e Gina fechou a porta do compartimento dele. Os estudantes estavam pendurados nas janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto dentro quanto fora do trem, parecia estar virado para Harry.**

_Ah ...

_ Depois de 19 anos

_ Harry é o herói deles

**– Por que eles estão todos nos encarando? – perguntou Alvo, enquanto ele e Rosa se esticavam para olhar os outros estudantes.**

**– Não se preocupe – disse Rony. – É comigo. Sou excepcionalmente famoso.**

**Alvo, Rosa, Hugo e Lílian riram. O trem começou a se deslocar, e Harry acompanhou-o, olhando o rosto magro do filho já iluminado de excitação. Continuou a sorrir e acenar, embora tivesse a ligeira sensação de ter sido roubado ao vê-lo se distanciando dele...**

_Ah Harry ... – soluçou Lilian

**O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono. O trem fez uma curva, a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava adeus. – Ele ficará bem – murmurou Gina. Ao olhá-la, Harry baixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. – Sei que sim. A cicatriz não incomodara Harry nos últimos dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.**

_Porque você parou de ler?

_Porque acabou – disse Sirius folheando para ver se tinha mais

_ Então é isso, Harry casou e teve 3 filhos e viveu feliz?

_ Isso é realmente bom, Harry merece

_ Eu sei que isso é errado mais, eu gostaria de conhecê-los, Tiago, Alvo e Lílian, eles são meus netos afinal

_ Tiago você tem 17 anos, não é muito cedo para pensar em seus netos?

_ Eu nunca irei conhece-los, então o que há de mal?

_ Nunca diga nunca, senhor Potter

Todos se assustaram, não tinha percebido que professor Dumbledore havia retornado para recolher os livros.

_ Professor Dumbledore será que não teria como ...

_ O senhor gostaria de perguntar se tinha algum jeito de conhecer seus netos?

_ Pois é senhor, eu ..

_ O senhor não acha que já mexeram no tempo o suficiente?

_ Eu se... Sim, sim senhor

Dumbledore recolheu o livros e se livrou para sair da sala, vendo que os outros já tinham se levantado para sair da sala, Dumbledore se virou e disse com um sorriso:

_Vão embora sem dar atenção ao convidados?

O que estavam na sala se entreolharam e um conjunto de vocês foram ouvidos

_ Vovó? Vovô?

Os marotos, Alice e Lilian se entreolharam, Dumbledore saiu da sala enquanto 3 crianças e um adulto entraram na sala, o que parecia ser a criança mais velha correu até Tiago e apontou para o mesmo, com um ar sabichão.

_ Bom você é realmente velho, como nas fotos do papai!!

_ Tiago! Isso não é educado! Por favor o perdoe ele é novo demais 

_ E burro demais!

_ Ei! Eu não sou burro, burro é você Al!

_ Crianças!

_ Então você é o meu avo né? 

_ Bom .. eu acho que sim

_ É, e eu sou o melhor amigo de seu avo, ele é realmente velho né?

_ Sirius de que lado você tá?

_ Do mini pontas é claro

 

Continua?(numa próxima fanfic em breve)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, eu tinha escrevido muita coisa aqui MAS, eu acabei resolvendo o capitulo de uma vez, na verdade estou refazendo umas fanfics velhas e tem uma que realmente parece ter futuro, não vejo a hora de postar, me afastei do fandom mais tempo que pretendia, espero que as coisas fiquem okay ;)


End file.
